Jugando con pintura
by Mi.mejor.arma.es.el.amor
Summary: Ginny viaja al pasado y se encuentra con una persona muy importante. Decide dedicarse al arte y en una entrevista conoció a Blaise quien es el novio de una chica que se convertiría en su amiga. Al dejar sus diferencias atrás, ellos logran formar una amistad. ¿Podrá Daphne seguirles el paso? ¿Descubrirás el por qué le puse ese título? ¡Averígualo! (Los personajes no son míos.)


**Jugando con pintura**

Ginny Waesly por fin se graduó de Howarts. Después de pasar con Harry un extenso año, se dio cuenta que no era el chico para ella. No le gustaba estar a la sombra de nadie. Ella quería sobresalir por si sola. Descubrió la manera perfecta para hacerlo, era algo único, inesperado, algo que ningún mago había pensado; arte muggle. Solo de pensar en aquel maravilloso momento en el que accidentalmente viajo al pasado cuando estaba en Florencia, su cara se iluminaba.

**Flash Back **

_Era una fría mañana en Florencia, ella tenía solo una larga bata rosa y Hermione había salido. Antes de irse dijo unas palabras bien claras a su amiga pelirroja "No toque mi reloj''. Esas simples palabras la atormentaban, no dejaba de ver el dichoso aparato. ¿Se estaba convirtiendo en masoquista? ¿Acaso quería que su amiga la matara? Bah… ya lo descubriría luego, ahora tenía que averiguar, que tan importante era esa cosa para que ella no lo pudiera tocar. Sigilosamente giro el objeto en cuestión tan rápido como pudo y se encontró sentada en una pradera. A lo lejos vio a un hombre dibujando, al notar que era la única persona en el lugar, sin miedo alguno se acercó a él. Aunque su mente no dejaba de molestarla. '' ¿Qué haces Ginny? No sabes si es un depravado. ¡No te acerques, no, no…!_

_-Hola.- Saludo la pelirroja al concentrado hombre que no le respondió. –Hooola, ¿Estas en este planeta?- Repitió ella, pero esta vez moviendo los brazos para que el hombre volviera en sí. _

_-Hola ¿Qué quieres? estoy ocupado. –Dijo en señor muy amargamente. _

_-Y de muy mal humor por lo que veo.- La segunda alma presente rodo los ojos. –Soy Ginny, ¿Y tú eres…?_

_-Leonardo Da Vinci- Respondió revelando su identidad. La pelirroja se acordó, había visto algunos documentales sobre el en el mundo muggle. Al parecer era muy famoso. Después se preguntó ¿Qué rayos hacia hablando con él? ¿En qué parte de su cabeza cupo que un muggle sabría cómo podía regresar al futuro? Sus ojos se interesaron por lo que estaba haciendo. Dibujaba hermosamente, su estilo Renacentista era exquisito. Ella también dibujaba, pero… los magos elaboraban sus cuadros con magia. Él lo hacía con sus propias manos, con delicadeza, ese ser trataba al lienzo y al pincel tan apasionadamente.- Al juzgar tu extraño atuendo, deduzco que eres una pordiosera, así que toma unas monedas.- El pintor extendió su mano con una bolsita que tintineaban._

_-ho! No te preocupes estoy bien. Quería preguntarte… ¿Cómo dibujas así? ¿Qué tiene de especial que te emociona tanto?_

_-Todo nuestro conocimiento tiene su principio en los sentimientos. Aunque… He ofendido a Dios y a la humanidad porque mi trabajo no tuvo la calidad que debía haber tenido._

_-mmm… Perfeccionista ¿eh?- El solo asintió dándole la razón.- Déjame decirte que a mí me encanta._

_-El ojo recibe de la belleza pintada el mismo placer que de la belleza real. La pintura es poesía muda; la poesía pintura ciega._ _La belleza perece en la vida, pero es inmortal en el arte. Te daré un consejo… –Ginny lo escuchaba con atención.- Cuando la fortuna viene, tómala a mansalva y por delante, pues por detrás es calva.- El asombro no se quitó ni un solo momento en la mirada de la chica. El reloj empezó a brillar y supo que Hermione lo estaba convocando. _

_-Ya me tengo que ir._

_-He compartido un poco de mi sabiduría contigo, puedes irte tranquila, me ha hecho bien tu compañía.- La pelirroja corrió detrás de un árbol y después de unos minutos… desapareció. –Los misterios de la vida.- La joven aguanto el regaño de la castaña y escribió todo lo que el artista le había dicho. Una luz la había iluminado… ella también quería hacer algo diferente… a la manera muggle. _

**Fin F.B.**

Y ahí estaba. Había practicado mucho, se había preparado, trabajo como animal para poder alquilar un local decente y comprar los materiales. Se estaba preparando para su primera exposición. Gracias al cielo tenia las conexiones, ser la amiga (exnovia) del niño que vivió, hermana y mejor amiga de los que los ayudaron en la tarea, sin contar que ella también contribuyo, tenía sus beneficios. Sus obras estaban colgadas en las paredes y cubiertas con mantos blancos. Ella vestía un fino atuendo azul oscuro que Draco, el prometido de Hermione, había tenido la gentileza de regalárselo. Sus padres y sus hermanos ahorraron para comprarle el juego de joyas más caro de la tienda. Los zapatos se los obsequio su amiga. Ahora si se sentía como una persona importante, a pesar de que se estaba cagando del miedo.

-Damas y caballeros… Mágicos e hijos de no mágicos, gracias por venir aquí hoy. Esta noche he querido mostrarles algo diferente. ¿Nunca han querido un cuadro que se esté quieto? Un cuadro que no los desespere. No es que no esté despreciando nuestra cultura, pero ya es tiempo de seguir adelante, mirando hacia atrás. Se organizara una subasta por las obras que más les guste. Sin más palabras, les permito presenciar… mi primera exposición.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par. Cuando todos entraron, unos rayos de luces quitaron las cubiertas y revoloteaban por todo el lugar. Unos camareros muy sexys salieron a atender a los clientes. Cada pintura estaba enmarcada, todas eran de bodegones de diferentes estilos. Era increíble la variedad; había oscuros, claros, chillones, con flores, con fruta, en un paisaje o simplemente con un detalle especial. Después de un tiempo, la subasta comenzó. Harry escogió un largo cuadro con una botella y colores interesantes, era uno de los más caros, porque si iba a comprar uno, mejor que fuese bueno. Draco que también era una gran influencia, pensó que a su futura esposa le gustaría uno. Decidió escoger la que más la identificara, así que pago por un cuadro que desde lejos parecía un disparate, pero cerca… era una preciosura. Ginny estaba contenta, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un paparazzi.

-Buenas noches. Soy Blaise Zabini, reportero. ¿Me permitiría hacerle unas preguntas?- La chica quedo encantada con la apariencia del joven frente a ella, era todo una figura tallada a mano en el más fino mármol.

-Claro, no hay problema.- El chico también quedó impresionado. Cuando le pidieron la nota, pensó que entrevistaría a una vieja sin dientes casi delirando y mal del coco. Parecía una idea absurda creer que alguien pudiera hacer arte muggle de manera que guste, pero cuando entro, tuvo que recoger los ojos del suelo y tragarse sus palabras.

-¿No le parece cruel e insensible pintar solo por dinero?- La sonrisa de la pelinegra se borró.

-¡No!

-O sea que esto es solo una broma, insulto a todos los que pintan.

-¡No!

-Déjeme decirle que no me hace gracia lo que está haciendo, buscar la fama por medio de la pintura es una pérdida de tiempo. Si no lo siente en su corazón, nunca llegara a ningún lado. Debería dejar esto, su arte es basura. ¡Usted es una desvergonzada!- Ginny había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba, estaba tan roja como su cabello.

-Mira maldito come mierda… Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, tú no sabes mis razones… Yo hago esto porque me gusta. Es lo que me apasiona ¡y ningún cara de culo, hijo de la puta mierda de su madre, va a venir a hacerme un escándalo e irse sin que yo le arme otro! No me importa si lo escribes palabra por palabra, pero si no te largas de aquí más rápido que de inmediato te quebrare las manos. ¡Insolente… largo… vete…!- Ella le dio una fuerte bofetada. El blanco salió corriendo antes de que la pelirroja hiciera realidad sus amenazas. Ella miro a todos lados y por suerte no había nadie en ese rincón. Sabía que vería todo y un poco más mañana cuando lea el diario. Pero se defendió, tal vez su carrera no vuelva a despegar… pero defendió sus principios.

Al despertar en la mañana, se encontró con una jaqueca ya que bebió y bebió durante lo que resto de la noche. Estaba deprimida, ya se imaginaba el encabezado del diario ''Chica psicópata le cae a golpes a un paparazzi por un simple comentario.'' ¡Que rabia! Pero bueno… al mal paso darle prisa. Con temor cogió el periódico y se quedó impactada al ver su foto y un buen encabezo: ''Una nueva artista ha nacido, y no dejara que nadie se interponga en su camino''.

-¡Sí!- Fue corriendo a la sala donde estaba su familia y leyó en voz alta.- Ginny Waesly, una chica que defiende lo que le gusta con mano firme. No se deja intimidar. En su primera exposición pisó fuerte y con su encanto demostró ser una gran anfitriona. Sin mencionar su talento para la pintura muggle con sus muchas diferentes técnicas y su estilo único. Espero volver a ver más de sus cuadros y poder llevarme algunos. Se despide; Blaise Zabini.

Las felicitaciones sobraban a montones. Varias personas compraron los artículos sobrantes. Era evidente que estaba feliz, pero deseaba volver a ver al reportero otra vez. Como estaba muy metida en su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de la puerta que se habría frente a ella. El golpe la despertó de su trance.

-¡Hay perdón! ¿Estás bien preciosa?- Pregunto la rubia que la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-¡O por Dios no puede ser! Eres Daphne Greengras. Adoro tu programa.- La joven apaleada olvido su dolor.

- ¡Y tú eres Ginny Weasly! Te vi en el periódico esta mañana. Tengo que compensarte este accidente.

-No hace falta. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-No, insisto. Quiero que vengas a mi programa como invitada especial. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Es en serio? ¡Claro que sí! Muchas gracias.- De esta manera, las dos mujeres fueron a tomar un café y formaron una linda amistad.

La entrevista acabo cuando sonaron la campana del set. Verdaderamente le había ido mejor que en la primera. Estaba nerviosa, peri se le había pasado. Recorría el lugar con los ojos tratando de encontrar la salida. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el mismo periodista de la otra vez. Ella tenía que hablar con él, esa persona hizo mucho por su carrera. Blaise estaba despaldas del escenario buscando a su novia, cuando sintió una persona abrazarlo por detrás. Se volteó al sentir el hormigueo en el estómago y era ella…

-Weasly… ¿Viniste a disculparte?- Pregunto él y paso sus manos por su cabeza para peinarse ''discretamente''.

-Ni en tu más anhelado sueño tonto, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Pero vengo a agradecerte por todas las cosas buenas que escribiste de mí. Me ayudó mucho.- ¡Que vergüenza le dio cuando dijo esas palabras!

-Era lo justo. Hiciste lo correcto. – Una voz que provenía de los pasillos los interrumpió.

-¡Buchi bubu cariñito!- La rubia corría hacia el con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Buchi bubu cariñito? ¿Es en serio Zabini?

-No te burles, malvada.- Ginny soltó una risita. Daphne se acercó a su novio y a su amiga.

-¡Ginny! Veo que volviste a ver a Blaise. Se me olvido comentarte que teníamos una relación.

-Bueno pelirroja, me tengo que ir. Pero ya que le caes bien a mi baby, me gustaría conocerte mejor. Sin toda esa presión del trabajo. ¿Qué dices?

-Estoy de acuerdo. Nos vemos a las ocho en el late heart café. – Se despidió, dejando solos a la feliz pareja.

Desde ese día, se siguieron reuniendo para ''conocerse mejor''. A Zabini le fue agradando más y más la amiga de su novia. Le gustaba verla discutir y confundir a los camareros, algunas veces, pagaban la mitad. Ella decidió construir un estudio. Un lugar donde pudiera relajarse, pensar, inspirarse y hacer su trabajo sin que su padre se quejara del desorden. Blaise le cogió el gusto a visitarla y ayudarla cuando tenía sus bloqueos mentales.

Ella era la única mujer en su casa a parte de su madre y tenía una inmensidad de hermanos. Todos y cada uno la celaban por ser la menor. Él no tenía familia, su baby se había ido a Noruega para las fiestas, dejándolo solo sin que le importara. Cuando Ginny se enteró de la partida de Daphne, salió a la nieve a busca a su abandonado amigo. Blaise se sorprendió con su presencia. Aun no tiene ni puta idea de cómo rayos lo convenció para ir a su casa, pero no se arrepintió. Vio a sus amigos y los reconoció de su exposición. Esa casa era muy alegre. Todos se sentaron en la mesa, rezaron y compartieron una deliciosa cena. Después de dulces, juegos y charlas divertidas, pero un poco incomodas… se pusieron a abrir los regalos. Mientras se podía nadar en las envolturas, Zabini se quedó en una esquina con su copa de champagne. Sintió una persona jalar su manga, al verificar quien era, se encontró con esos ojos de brillante y clara agua marina. La pelirroja le acerco una pequeña cajita color verde y él se emocionó. Era una pulsera tejida a mano con su nombre grabado en un pedazo de madera. Fue lo más dulce y tierno que le habían regalado. Un recuerdo de la noche perfecta.

Desde ese suceso se hicieron inseparables. Uno tenía lo que al otro le faltaba, pero ambos compartían esa chispa que los conectaba. Todos los días salían a correr o a montar bicicleta. Cuando Blaise le aguantaba todos los gastos, caprichos y berrinches a su novia, iba al estudio de Ginny para desahogarse mientras ella trabajaba. Era tanta la confianza que ella le dio las llaves para que el fuera cuando quisiera. Su baby tenía que recibir de su parte; prendas de oro, ropa de marca, entre otras frivolidades. A diferencia de la pelirroja que no aceptaba nada demasiado caro y se volvió loca cuando le regalo una gorra de béisbol. Daphne era muy exigente con sus citas. Tenían que ser en un lugar caro, fino o de la alta sociedad. Mientras que a Weasly le gustaban las luchas, los partidos de cualquier deporte y comer en un lugar donde no la miren raro por usar las manos. Pero sin duda un juego de fútbol Americano, estaba destinado a cambiar sus vidas.

-Animo equipo Animo, Animo equipo Animo.- Iban perdiendo por algunos puntos. La mitad de la multitud estaba desanimada. El conductor hablaba por los altoparlantes a ver si podía revivir el ambiente. El foquito en su cabeza prendió.

-¡Y digo Weo!- Pero nadie respondió. –Ciertamente no ha sido nuestro mejor partido. Dicen que el amor es la mejor carga de energía. En estos momentos, buscaremos a la pareja perfecta.- Blaise y Ginny se arrojaban palomitas a la cara y a pesar de que estaban perdiendo, se encontraban muy animados. Las cámaras los apuntaron. –Esta es nuestra feliz pareja. Queremos que transmitan todo su amor y ese magnetismo, para que el equipo se pueda inspirar. ¿Qué tal un beso?- Todos vociferaban ''beso, beso, beso''.

-No, lo lamento. Él y yo solo somos amigos.- Dijo la pelirroja sin resultado alguno.

-Vamos, uno solo no hace nada.- Ella le dio un piquito y volteo la cabeza.

-Buh!- Zabini solo tardo un segundo con parálisis cerebral. Sintió como todo su cuerpo imploraban por más. A traición de su sistema locomotor, la agarro por la nuca, ella se volteó y la atrajo hacia él. El muy hambriento la deseaba tanto, la necesitaba tanto, que probo cada pequeña parte de sus labios.- HUEE! SI!

-¡De eso estábamos hablando!- Equipo entero se movilizó.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Tú tienes novia idiota!

-¡Ellos lo pidieron! Además, ella solo es una chica que recomendaron mis amigos para aumentar mi popularidad. Tú eres mejor que ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Él le dio reversa a todo lo que había dicho. Había metido la pata. ¿Cómo se pudo haber arriesgado a perder su mejor amiga? No lo podía negar, ese beso le gusto. Quería otro, pero tenía que mantenerse con la poca vergüenza que le quedaba para arreglar el lio. La campana de ¡Oye amigo, se está yendo ¿Qué acaso quieres perderla?! En ese revelador momento se dio cuenta de que si quería permanecer a su lado, tenía que mentirle. ¡Menuda cotorra se tenía que inventar ahora!

-¡Espera! No pasa nada, ella no se enterara. No es como si le quisiera pegar los cuernos ni nada, pero… No hay porque hacer de esto un escándalo.

-¡No! Por favor… hay reporteros, mañana a primera hora todo estará en primera plana.

-No si podemos evitarlo. Este tipo de partidos callejeros nunca se transmiten en vivo. Solo tenemos que ir a la cabina de control, hablar con un par de personas y decirles que difuminen nuestras caras.

-¿Y si no quieren? ¿Y las fotos?

-Los amenazamos con poner una demanda.

-De acuerdo, y todo esto será, como si nunca hubiera pasado… -En realidad, ella no quería negar que le estaba empezando a gustar su amigo. Pero con ese beso… ¡Dios, pero que pecado! Recuperar el control de su corazón era su objetivo en ese momento. ¡Él tiene novia, y como si fuera poco, esa mujer era amiga suya! Permanecería callada y distante, solo hasta que la marea baje.

Poco tiempo después de que el equipo contrario perdiera, hablaron con el personal encargado. Hubo amenazas, sobornos, gritos, peleas, desesperación… hasta que por fin lograron convencerlos de no presentar esa imagen por ningún medio. Después de ese día Ginny no lo volvió a contestar sus llamadas ni se las devolvía. Si se encontraban en algún lugar, trataba de ignorarlo y cortaba con un ''no gracias'' cada proposición que le hacía. Se sentía mal, le dolía todo. No quería perderlo, pero era mejor evitarse problemas. Blaise por su lado estaba frustrado. Daphne llego solo unos días después del incidente. Ya no sabía que hacer, estaba aburrido, la necesitaba. Él pensaba que si le daba espacio y se tomaba su tiempo, ambos iban a ser como antes. Pero este absurdo plan está tardando más de lo esperado y no se veían los resultados. Sin pensarlo otro segundo, se levantó y condujo hasta el estudio. Le hacía falta y mucha. La artista tenía todo listo en el suelo. Había comprado pintura de agua no toxica para pintar con las manos, el lienzo estaba preparado. Solo le faltaba inspiración para pintar. Pensaba en lo útil que sería Zabini cuando… ¡BOM!

-O Oye tu ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué golpeas la puerta así? ¿Cómo entraste?- Ambos sonrieron momentáneamente. Se extrañaron uno al otro.

-Primero; Tengo llaves, así que puedo entrar cuando quiera. Segundo; ¡Eres una cobarde!

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a invadir mi espacio personal ¡Y no soy ninguna cobarde!

-¡Claro que sí! Te bese Ginny. Esa fue la mejor cosa que hice en toda mi vida. Me encanto, pero no quería perderte. No sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, así que no dije nada. ¡Pero tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo y decidiste escapar del problema! Quedamos en que todo sería como antes pero no fue así.

-¡Es que no entiendes que a mí también me encanto! Llevaba meses deseando que algo así me pasara pero yo… yo…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Dónde está esa chica que me abofeteo por defender lo que le gustaba? ¿Dónde está la chica que pasaría por cualquier obstáculo con tal de alcanzar su meta?

-Yo… Yo…

-Tú tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar luego. ¡Yo he venido a decirte, que me gustas, me encantas, me traes loco, te deseo, eres lo más maravilloso que he tenido en toda mi vida y te amo más de lo que quisiera. Solo para después no arrepentirme y morir con lo que quise haberte dicho!

La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a Zabini y este cerro los ojos pensando que la única mujer que le ha gustado le iba a dar la paliza de su vida. Sintió como ella jalo el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco más, hasta que beso sus labios. Como respuesta instantánea al inesperado suceso, Blaise la tomo por la cintura y cerró la puerta de una patada. Ni siquiera el aire podría cruzar en medio de ellos, parecía una fuerza magnética. Primero fue un beso suave y calmado, con mucho amor y paciencia, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Una mordida se convirtió en el encendedor de una gran excitación. Sus lenguas se encontraron y bailaron el ¿Quién puede más? Primero fue su camisa, de un jalón todos los botones de su viejo vestidos dejaron de encarcelar su cuerpo. El pantalón dejo de ejercer su función y la ropa interior no fue necesaria. Ella paro un segundo para admirar el cuerpo de su amante, solo con una cadena de plata y la pulsera que le había dado en navidad. Era… tentador. Tan tentador que no le importo tirarse sobre el lienzo y comérselo beso a beso. Generalmente, a él no le gustaba quedarse atrás, pero ya que ella no daba chance… la próxima vez seria turno de ella sentir placer. Entre las envestidas y tanto movimiento, varios botes de pintura se derramo sobre ellos, dejando sus actos plasmados.

Daphne fue a buscar a su amiga. Sabia donde estaba su estudio y muchas tiendas en la zona ¡Seria una tarde de chicas! Era otoño, el viento soplaba, las hojas caían, había una espesa neblina. Tenía planeado darle algo especial a su novio para recompensar la navidad pasada, cuando lo dejo solo. Se acercó a la ventana de lo que parecía ser una casita de madera. La visión no era muy de su agrado que digamos. ¡Se puso roja de la ira! Encontró una piedra en el suelo y se la tiro al cristal. Espantados, los amanes se cubrieron con paños y mantas que la artista usaba de vez en cuando. Al salir, se encontraron solo con el humo del Ferrari de la rubia. Para peor, Ginny tenía otra entrevista con ella en 5 meses.

Blaise por más que llamara a Greengras, ella solo le gritaba y si lo veía le arrojaba lo primero que tenía a mano. En ese tiempo tuvo que pagar muchos cristales rotos, productos y objetos de algún peatón. Pero eso no le importaba. El día en que los cacharon con las manos en la masa, no se habían dado cuenta sino hasta el siguiente día, la magnífica pintura en el lienzo. Aunque Zabini se opuso, la pelirroja la vendió a un gran empresario que fue a visitar su estudio. Desde entonces, empezaron a muchos llegar pedidos. Ella quiso hacer suficientes como para llenar una galería y por su puesto el no pudo negarse. Utilizaron la misma técnica, no omitieron ningún paso, pero fueron espontáneos y creativos en cada posición para que se reflejara en el cuadro.

Poco a poco las mañanas y las noches se fueron apartando, hasta la tarde de la entrevista. La pareja estaba nerviosa. A pesar de que los diarios habían criticado su relación, no les hicieron la vida tan imposible. Gracias a la tan esperada boda de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger que se difundió por todos los canales y periódicos del mundo mágico y algunos del mundo muggle. Pero esta vez, no había evento, todo lo que pasara en esa entrevista se quedaría pegado durante tiempo indefinido.

-No te preocupes mi vida, todo estará bien.- Zabini agarro a su chica por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Se mordió los labios, la miro a los ojos y la beso. Era un lindo momento; solo un reflector, la poca luz, el personal distraído mientras ellos se aprovechaban en la esquina. La perfección no duro demasiado.

-¡No!- El chillido de la conductora resonó en todo el estudio. La puerta de su camerino se abrió, dejando salir un plato y una tostada que luego con su varita hizo que explotaran en el aire. Todos agacharon la cabeza y de entre tanto humo, visualizaron al camarero corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. -¡No me gusta la corteza en mi pan!- Dijo antes de azotar la puerta.

-¿Qué decías sabelotodo?- Sus ojos se posaron en el con una mirada de ''yo tenía razón y eso me preocupa.'' El solo pudo abrazarla y darle un beso en la cabeza. –Disfrútalo, pues será la última vez que me veas con cabello.

Todas las luces del lugar se encendieron. Su familia y sus amigos veían la televisión en la casa de los Malfoy. Tenía un sillón de pared a pared y una TV como las de la sala de cine. Estaba equipada especialmente para las visitas de la nueva integrante del clan. Al ver a Daphne sentada en el asiento rosa, se percataron de que el programa había empezado. Estaban listos para apoyar a la artista.

-Buenas tardes televidentes. Hoy tenemos una entrevista especial con una persona que ha revolucionado la pintura en el mundo mágico y desgraciada mente había estado aquí antes. Démosle una gran bienvenida a Ginevra Weasly.- La rubia hablaba entre dientes y una sonrisa obviamente falsa. Le costaba un infierno decir cada palabra.

-Hola. Me alegro verte de nuevo.- Greengras se decepciono. Vio a la pelirroja muy elegante. Llevaba una falda de tubo negra y una blusa de cuello verde, con una boina y zapatos de aguja. Estaba muy diferente a la primera vez que la vio. No pudo mantener la sonrisa, pero ni muerta pondría cara de funeral. Decidió mirarla altiva, dura y egocéntricamente.

-Veo que te has arreglado más. Es bueno saber que ese trabajito te da para aparentar no ser pordiosera. ¡Además te veo con buena barriga ¿He?! Me parece que ahora sí, puedes comer tres veces al día. ¿O no será que estas embarazada?- Todos en la sala se escandalizaron.

-Jajajaja ¡Tú siempre tan graciosa! La verdad es que aunque nunca me ha faltado nada, siempre he sido humilde… pero a veces a que dejarse llevar un poco.

-¡Así se habla hermanita, no le des el gusto!- Dijo Bill con un puño de palomitas en la mano.

-Sí, y por lo que se muy humilde ya que tienes seis hermanos, tu madre buena para nada y tu padre no es portador de un buen trabajo. Siempre me sorprendió verte en el colegio con ese traje de Quidditch, al principio pensé que eras hombre. ¿Y cuándo te aliaste con Voldemort en la cámara de los secretos? ¡O por dios, eso sí fue un escándalo!

-Bueno… como estaba poseída y no podía hacer nada, le doy gracias a dios por permitirme estar con vida y convertirme en heroína de guerra. Soy la única mujer nacida en la familia Weasly durante siglos y me encanto pasar tiempo con mis hermanos siendo su niña mimada, pero también, aprendí a defenderme. Son muy lindos, si quieres te presento a Ron, es casi de tu edad y está disponible. Mi padre fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenernos a todos y en cuanto a mi madre… tuvo el mejor trabajo del mundo. A lo largo de nuestra vida nos cuidó, nos apoyó, nos educó… si me diesen la oportunidad de elegir, volvería a esperar 9 meses en su vientre para luego encontrarme con ese montón de personas extrañas que siempre amare con toda mi alma.

-Madre… ¿Estas llorando?- Preguntaron los gemelos y los presentes miraron entre preocupados y enternecidos. Molly dejaba caer sobre sus mejillas, lágrimas de orgullo.

-Vamos con algunas llamadas.- Dijo Greengras de mala gana.

-Buenas tardes.- Las miradas se dirigieron a la rubia que sostenía su celular en una esquina.- Soy Luna Lovegood. Solo llamaba para decirte que es una entrevista de arte, ¡tan poco es que le vas a preguntar sobre su biografía! Me gustaría que te enfocaras en el tema por el cual sintonice. Gracias.- La pelirroja le lanzo un beso muy aliviada. Pero a Daphne aun le quedaba material para molestar.

-¡Oh claro! Tus nuevas pinturas. Se ven muy elaboradas… ¿Recibiste ayuda de alguien?

-A decir verdad… si.- La voz le temblaba un poco.

-Esa mezcla de colores, todos esos movimientos… ¿Cómo los lograste?

-¿Qué te digo? No hay mejor pincel que el contacto humano.- La mujer se cansó del bendito jueguecito. Esta vez iba en serio. Al desagüe con su imagen. Ginny por su parte se le salían las venas del enojo, se agarraba firmemente para no explotar. Blaise sabía que la paciencia de las dos no duraría más.

-¡No trates de evadirlo! Se lo que paso. ¡Admítelo!

-Silencio, no estoy aquí para hablar de asuntos personales. ¡Eso es entre tú y yo!- Las dos se encontraban sentadas en el borde y con las uñas incrustadas en los asientos. Parecía como si fuesen a saltar en cualquier momento.

-¡Dilo! Lo engañaste, lo engatusaste, aprovechaste que yo no estaba para clavar tus garras. ¡Perra, Admítelo!

-¡Esta bien! ¿Quieres saber cómo hice esos cuadros? ¡Pues me revolqué con él, me dio placer, lo hice sentir hombre! ¡Duramos 2 semanas encerrados y disfrutando CADA detalle!- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres una zorra!- Daphne se puso a la misma altura y exploto la mesita que las separaba. Ginny cayó al suelo con un poco de cenizas. Al buscar su varita se acordó de que la había dejado en el estudio, pero eso no iba a dejar a la rubia con la última palabra.

-¿Qué dices? … Pero si le hice un favor al desgraciado. Y mira que nadie lo obligo.

-¡Adrada!- Se detuvo a tiempo para meditarlo. ¿En verdad valía la pena? La sala estaba en silencio, esperando… el inicio de esas palabras no traía nada bueno. Pero no podía ser el fin de la artista… simplemente no era su hora. Greengras se desarmo y se arrodillo en el suelo. –Lo siento.- Sus ojos estallaron en llanto. La pelirroja se acercó a ella gateando y le dio un abrazo.

-Wao… esa si es una chica mala, espero que haya tomado en cuenta la proposición de Ginny.- Dijo Ron mientras Hermione y Harry le arrojaban almohadas después de haber recuperado el pulso. Y los padres ni se diga… esos aún no habían salido del impacto, parecían inmortalizados en hielo.

-Tranquila no pasó nada.

-Lo lamento tanto.- La rubia se abrazó las piernas y escondió su cabeza.

-¡No digas eso! Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas. Las cosas no debieron salir de esta manera. No pudimos evitar lo que sentíamos, no lo esperábamos, fue algo que solo paso y ni cuenta nos dimos cuando empezó.

-Creo que ya lo había visto venir y tontamente me engañaba. Me decía a mí misma ''no te preocupes, todo estará bien solo son amigos.'' Pero era tan obvio. Yo nunca estaba, cuando me aparecía hablaba todo el tiempo de ti, sus ojos se iluminan cada vez que te ve.- Daphne soltó media sonrisa mientras Zabini escuchaba y recibía atención medica al mismo tiempo.- Me gustaría encontrar a alguien que también babee por mí. ¿Aún está en pie lo de tu hermano?

-Si.- Susurro Ron para no alertar a la multitud pegada al televisor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me puedo quedar con Blaise?

-Solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que vuelvas a ser mi amiga.

Las dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo y el mundo se sintió menos pesado.

**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]**

**¿Te agrado la historia? ¿Si? ¿No? ¡Pues dime! Total, para los gustos se hicieron los colores. **

**Como amo el arte (principalmente el dibujo) me inspire de un sueño que tuve. Con algunos arreglos y muchas partes agregadas lo convertí en esto. Pienso en muchas cosas locas así que este no será el último. **

**Puedes decirme sobre las parejas que te gustaría que escribiera. ¿Quién sabe? De pronto va y me sale un flutululu de los que me invento. **


End file.
